A new beginning
by Ms Brennan
Summary: Post: The Truth. Just a little oneshot. MSR. Please r


**Disclaimer:** _Chris Carters! Not mine._

**Authors Note:** _Please review and tell me what you think. This idea just popped into my mind as I was looking at the hair dye in the supermarket the other day; and I finally had a chance to write it down. Don't be afraid to tell me if you don't like it, I promise I don't bite. I just want the truth. :)_

**--**

**A new beginning**

**--**

Scully closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cold mirror. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to be a new person. She wanted to go back and fix everything that ever went wrong. Why did she have to leave her family behind...? She never realised how much she would miss them until now.

She and Mulder had been on the run for three months now. But they had finally decided it was time to start over. To have new identities; and maybe they could finally stay in one place for longer than a week or so. But she still clung to the tiny thread of hope that it was all a dream. That they could go back and work on the x-files...

Though they were fairly unhappy at the moment, Mulder promised her things would look up soon, and she trusted him. She was just glad to be with him; she no longer had to worry about him; no longer had to wake up and wonder whether he was alive or not, because he was back.

She took out the hair dye and massaged it into her wet hair, and then sat on the toilet seat for the ten minutes the directions told her to wait for. After rinsing her hair, she put the special conditioner that had come with the hair-dye into her hair. She inhaled the sweet smell of it, and sighed contentedly. Maybe Mulder was right, maybe things were beginning to look up.

She slipped her old t-shirt over her head; and stepped over the edge of the bath and under the stream of water coming from the shower. They'd been trying to save money, and they'd stayed in cabins... and a few motels. But mostly the showers were filthy. This shower was the cleanest by far -- and she was going to make the most of it.

She got out of the shower after ten minutes or so and looked into the mirror. _Who am I?_ She thought as she stared at her reflection. Chestnut brown hair hung to her shoulders. She turned her head a little so she could see it better. She had to admit, her hair didn't look half bad; she'd done a pretty good job of dying it.

"If you laugh, I'll kill you." She said through the closed bathroom door. She tied her towel safely around her body.

"I don't doubt you," Mulder called back. She unlocked the door and stepped out. She'd locked it because she didn't want Mulder walking in while she was dying her hair; somehow it felt personal to her.

"Wow," Mulder walked around her in a circle. "You look beautiful," he whispered; his lips so close they touched her ear. His arm wound around her waist and turned her to face him. She found her body was pressed against his; her breasts crushed against his chest. As much as she just wanted to sink into his embrace… now was not the time.

"Mulder," she admonished. "My _hair_," She pushed him away. He glanced at her hair.

"Nice,"

"Now it's your turn."

"Do I have to dye it?" He whined like a little boy.

"No, you just have to use this." She grabbed his hand and led him into the bathroom. "This shampoo will just lighten your hair a little." She explained, and handed him the container. She left Mulder who was already undressing and didn't bother shutting the door... as if Mulder would care if she walked in!

While he was in the shower she rummaged through their suitcase for some nice clothes to wear. But there wasn't much to choose from, and she ended up settling for a pair of jeans, and a black v-necked t-shirt. For whatever reason, Mulder really liked that t-shirt on her. He came out with a towel tied loosely around his waist. He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her body; and pressed his lips to the back of her neck.

"This new beginning... is a good thing." He assured her. She sometimes joked with him that he could read her mind. He always seemed to know what it was she was thinking, or in this case worrying about.

"I know, and I'm slowly warming to the idea." She admitted.

"That's good, and what were our names again?" He teased.

"Lucy and Adam Reynolds," She told him, and rolled her eyes. He heaved out a sigh.

"Why such boring names…?" He asked; flopping onto the bed backwards and pulling her with him. She wriggled until she lay on her back next to him; and not on him.

"Normal; not boring… _normal_," she rolled to face him. "And I think they're nice names."

"Alright then... _Lucy._" He whispered. "I think we should pack. Then we should leave to find _the_ perfect little town for us to fit into."

"And a nice apartment," Scully added as she sat up.

"And a nice apartment," Mulder agreed readily.

--

**The End**

**Remember to review. ;)**


End file.
